evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament
The 2013 NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament was a single-elimination tournament that involved 68 teams playing to determine the national champion of men's NCAA Division I college basketball. It began on March 19, 2013, and concluded with the championship game on April 8, 2013, at the Georgia Dome in Atlanta. This was the 75th edition of the NCAA Men's Basketball Championship, dating to 1939. The Final Four consisted of Louisville, Wichita State (second ever appearance), Syracuse (first appearance since their 2003 national championship), and Michigan, returning for the first time since the Fab Five's second appearance in 1993 (which was later vacated). By winning the West Region, Wichita State became the first #9 seed and first Missouri Valley Conference (MVC) team to reach the Final Four since the tournament expanded to 64 teams in 1985. The last #9 seed to reach the Final Four was Penn, and the last MVC team to do so was Indiana State, both in 1979. Louisville defeated Michigan in the championship game by a final score of 82-76, winning their first national title since 1986. They also are the last team from the original Big East Conference to win a national championship. The tournament featured several notable upsets: at least one team seeded #9 through #15 won at least once in the tournament, The most notable was Florida Gulf Coast University, who made their tournament debut in only their second year of Division I eligibility. They upset Georgetown and San Diego State in their first two games, becoming the first #15 seed to advance to the regional semifinals (where they were defeated by Florida). For the first time since 2010, a #14 seed won as Harvard defeated New Mexico in the West Region. The same region saw #13 La Salle, who won in the opening round, defeat #4 Kansas State and #12 Mississippi defeat #5 Wisconsin. In addition to that, the region's top seed, Gonzaga, was defeated in the round of 32 by eventual region winner Wichita State, who defeated La Salle in the Sweet Sixteen. Two other teams also earned their first ever NCAA Tournament victory: Ivy League champion Harvard and Mid-Eastern Athletic Conference (MEAC) champion North Carolina A&T. Liberty became the first 20-loss team in five years to earn an NCAA bid, having finished its season with five consecutive wins to secure the Big South championship and its automatic qualification. 2013 NCAA Tournament schedule and venues ; First Four (March 19 and 20) * University of Dayton Arena, Dayton, Ohio ; Second and third rounds * March 21 and 23 ** The Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, Michigan (Host: Oakland University; Regions: Midwest, South) ** Rupp Arena, Lexington, Kentucky (Host: University of Kentucky; Regions: Midwest, East) ** EnergySolutions Arena, Salt Lake City, Utah (Host: University of Utah; Region: West) ** HP Pavilion, San Jose, California (Host: West Coast Conference; Regions: Midwest, East) * March 22 and 24 ** University of Dayton Arena, Dayton, Ohio (Host: University of Dayton; Regions: East, West) ** Frank Erwin Center, Austin, Texas (Host: University of Texas at Austin; Regions: South, East) ** Sprint Center, Kansas City, Missouri (Host: Missouri Valley Conference; Regions: South, West) ** Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (Host: Temple University; Regions: Midwest, South) ; Regional sites * March 28 and 30 ** East Regional, Verizon Center, Washington, D.C. (Host: Georgetown University) ** West Regional, Staples Center, Los Angeles, California (Host: Pepperdine University) * March 29 and 31 ** Midwest Regional, Lucas Oil Stadium, Indianapolis, Indiana (Hosts: IUPUI, Horizon League) ** South Regional, Cowboys Stadium, Arlington, Texas (Host: Big 12 Conference) ; Final Four – Atlanta (April 6 and 8) * Georgia Dome, Atlanta, Georgia (Host: Georgia Institute of Technology) Qualified teams Further information: 2013 NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament: qualifying teams Automatic qualifiers Bracket * – Denotes overtime period First Four – Dayton, Ohio Midwest Regional – Indianapolis, Indiana West Regional – Los Angeles, California South Regional – Arlington, Texas East Regional – Washington, D.C. Final Four – Georgia Dome, Atlanta, Georgia On February 20, 2018, NCAA gave the NCAA title to Georgia Tech.